


The Way We Love

by Neshtaswritings



Series: Control: Aluria's Story [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Strip Tease, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshtaswritings/pseuds/Neshtaswritings
Summary: Related work to my Control series.LanFen takes Aluria out for a fun night on the town, but she has an important request for her. This is wholly an AU kind of fun thing I did for my book's cast. This is not really connected with the plot, but hey, who knows? If things go well then maybe this is something that might be in the cast's future!





	The Way We Love

Efferie station was the latest stop for the crew of the Empress. It was located in a neutral system, and was the perfect place for everyone to let their hair down. Captain Serine had given everyone shore leave, and bid them a good time. Time for healing and time to work on things other than fighting the Alliance. 

I was a bit shocked to hear about all this time off, it wasn’t weird. Just, I guess I wasn’t expecting it. Life tends to come at me fast, and usually leaves me in the infirmary more often than not. So I guess upticks in luck often leave me suspicious. I was sitting on my bed, when Cestus, my other girlfriend came barreling in. She was all grins, wearing black tights and what looked like a gaudy, overcoloured sweater. Of course looked cute in it. 

Setting down the book I was reading, I looked up at the commotion. “Ces? What’s got you all bouncing around?” I asked with a smirk. She giggled. 

“Uh, shore leave!” She exclaimed. I just shook my head. 

“I mean, I know about that. I heard the announcement, but what’s got you so hyped?” 

“Oh yeah!” She bit her lip. “There this like, convention, I’ve been dying to go to! It’s all about crafts and stuff!” I smiled at her, getting up from the bed and sweeping her into my arms in one motion. 

“Sounds fun, so I’m going to chaperone you?” I asked, nuzzling her and taking in Cestus’ scent. Bubblegum, Jesus I love her so much. She shook her head. 

“Nope! Dekkendra wanted to take me, she says we should spend more time together, and I want to get to know her better. Also, Lan wanted to take you shopping. So it all works out!” I smiled at that, then shrugged. 

“Ok, well I better get ready then.” I said as I broke the embrace. Cestus giggled, waved goodbye and headed out of my room.

\----------------

The cool air hit my cheeks as I stepped out of the boutique. The station had simulated weather, a very fancy touch. I’ve never been in actual snow before, but the fake stuff was just as magical. I looked up at the light dusting of icy flakes that drifted down to the streets below. Letting out a breath, I smirked as the cloud of hot air dissipated. It reminded me of home, of that special time of year, it reminded me of family. The family I no longer really had. 

Letting out a sigh as I looked over my shoulder to my other girlfriend, LanFen. She followed behind me, humming to herself with her hands behind her back. She beamed proudly as we hooked her arm around my elbow. I couldn’t hold hands, I had my arms occupied with all of our purchases.  
“Heh, not many shops carry suits I like, especially made for women.” I said with a grin. 

“Especially for women of your physique!” Lan added, squeezing my bicep. I spied her cheeks flushing a bit more, and not from the cold. 

I felt my face warm as well from an impossible to hide blush. “Where to now, Lan? We kind of don’t get a lot of free time to just have fun. Might as well make the most of it.” Lanfen tapped her chin, deep in thought. 

“I’m not sure, why not stop for some coffee? It’s been a great deal of time on our feet.” 

Hugging her close, I nodded. “Sure sounds good.” I didn’t bother mentioning that I wasn’t close to tired, Lan knew. She knew most things before they were spoken, the perks of dating a psion. 

The cafe in question was small and quaint, and not too many people were in it. I naturally, opened the door for Lan, the bags not being much of a bother for me. I lead her over to a nice-looking table by the window, setting all the bags in a chair. Chuckling at Lan, I quipped. “We get enough?” 

“Oh don’t start, you bought three suits and a bunch of shirts!” 

“Ha, fair, fair.” I smiled widely, just taking in her beauty. I walked around, holding Lan’s chair for her. She then shrugged off her coat and sat down, smoothing out her clothes. She was in a deep purple jacket, with a white blous that hugged her nicely. Her skirt was long and the same violet shade as her jacket. Leggings and long boots covered her legs from the cold. 

I grabbed one of the menus, looking it over. After a moment, I looked up to catch Lanfen staring, “What? Is...something on me or?” I checked myself over. 

“No no!” LanFen shook her head, she smiled. “You’re just...I keep forgetting that you are right here. It still feels like a dream come true.” I felt my heart swell with joy. Reaching out to take her hand, I was going to say something happy, but the attempt at romance was interrupted by a server approaching. 

“And what can I get you two?” She asked in a chirpy tone, it reminded me of Cestus. She was a young-looking girl. Some variety of alien I didn't recognize. I smiled and went to order. However, before I could open my mouth, LanFen placed our order. And of course it was exactly what I wanted. I smirked at Lan as the server dashed off with our order. 

“So…” LanFen started. 

I smirked at Lan, tilting my head. “So?” I repeated back, then sat up straight. “Wait a minute...this outing was to have a talk, wasn’t it?” I felt a tingle along my spine. 

“Oh no no!” LanFen protested “Not exactly. It’s just that...things have been going well, and tonight has been so nice so far. I just…” She hesitated, I leaned forward. 

“What is it, Lan?” I asked, nervously glancing around the room to check for the server returning with our orders. I looked back to Lan, who was fidgeting. Now I knew this was something. She only played with her hair like that when she was nervous. She was so rarely nervous, especially with her words. 

“Well I just...before. When we were younger we discussed...” She took a deep breath, resting her hands in her lap and looking down at them. “...I want to maybe consider talking about a family.” She finally blurted out. I sat back, honestly, I was not expecting that. A family? She means a child. We did discuss that when we were little kids. Both of us were scared out of our minds, the dream was a shared little safety blanket for us. A future promise to get through everything. But I’d never considered it a possibility until now. 

Lan must have picked up on my confusion and misgivings. She frowned, looking like this might have been a mistake. I grinned and got up from my seat, picking her up and hugging her tightly. “Of COURSE! This has been my dream my whole life, Lan!” She let out a startled giggle as she was lifted. I spun her around, careful of the patrons. “Jesus, I want that with all my heart.” 

“Alu!” She gasped, looking around “I’m very glad to hear that, and it takes the worry off my shoulders. But um….” She pointed to behind me, the server was standing just a bit away from us, holding a tray with our orders. The poor thing looked nervous at the threat of being knocked over. 

“Oh shit! Sorry! Thanks so much!” I apologized profusely, sitting down as they server brought our orders. I felt a blush burning my cheeks. We both took a few seconds to take a bite of our food, sipping our drinks. LanFen had ordered tea and biscuits for the two of us. I idly munched on one of the cookies. “So uh, what kind of like, conversations do we need to have for like…” I stammered, “Everything. Like, biological stuff, um, rooms!? Safety!? I…..” I ran my hand through my hair. Lanfen took my hands, I looked up as I felt their soothing touch. 

“There’s a lot to consider. Let’s start with the health stuff: I am, as far as I know, fully fertile and have a relatively normal cycle. To be honest with you, I made sure to get a check up from Arlynn, and they said I’m...well, fine.” She smiled at me, I felt my heart melt. She’d been planning this for so long, probably stressing out. Now it was all out in the open. “So, what about you?” 

“I haven’t like...done the tests, um, the hormone routine I’m on has allowed things to uh…” I made a motion with my hands “Work.” 

“I’m well aware of that Alu.” She smirked at me. I blushed more. Looking down at my drink, trying to hide the smile on my lips. She shifted in her seat. “But you have an inhibitor right?” I blinked, then sat up, patting my arm. 

“Yeah, I mean I always HAD one, but never got the action to need it…but now that’s changed a bit. Wait, hold on.” I cleared my throat. “You want to start now?” 

“I mean, why not Alu? We’re not getting any younger, and I feel every other concern will just be solved as it comes up.” I smiled. We both wanted this so badly. After a moment of pause, I nodded. 

“Yeah sure, so...I’ll have to get it taken out by the doc, then, I mean how long till I’m uh...shooting live ammo?” Lanfen snickered at that, shaking her head. 

“We’ll just ask Arlynn, but I think, what? A day or two?” She shrugged. “It’s not like tonight we’ll be able to try for anything anyway, I’m not on the right cycle for a week or so...What will we do until then?” Lanfen asked, giving me a rakish grin. I blushed again. 

“No idea Lan…I have no clue what we’ll get up to!” I chuckled and took out my phone, quickly searching for hotels closeby. 

\----------------

We found a hotel with a spare room after some effort. That convention that Cestus had mentioned was far larger than I had assumed. But I was determined to get into bed with Lan. So, a bribe or two got me a room. I could feel that urge rising as we finished out tea, paid our bill, (tipped the server generously) ,then rushed to a cab. It was a whirlwind as we headed our destination. 

Once we got there, I quickly paid the cab driver. Rushing into the lobby, check in was quick, with Lan practically hanging off of me. I snatched the keys and hurried to the lifts. We barely made it up to our floor before she had my shirt open, greedily kissing my chest, leaving bite marks. I had to fight every urge not to take her up against the wall right there. 

We stumbled out of the doors of the lift, after some searching I got to our room. I felt drunk with lust, the need crushing my higher thoughts down. I fumbled with the key and got it in (hopefully not the last time that happens tonight) and opened the door. We stumbled in and I barely had the wherewithal to kick the door closed. 

She tugged me by the shirt, purring as she pulled me down for a kiss. Just as I was going to wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me, she pulled back. With a grin on her face that set my heart aflame, she sat on the bed. “Mmmm, I want a treat.” She said, pursing her lips. I raised a brow. 

“Oh? Like what?” I said, spreading my hands in front of me. LanFen giggled, her dark eyes staring ahead, she tapped her chin in thought. 

“Strip for me.” The words were delivered with a honied tone. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I was in the middle of a comeback, but I shrugged and undid my tie.

“Your wish is my command.” I purred, slowly unbuttoning the rest of my shirt that Lan hadn’t torn open. My jacket came off, then the shirt. I really didn't bother with a bra, usually a sports bra when on missions, but even then it’s not really for support. So with those shed, chest was exposed. I let my shirt drop to the floor, wearing what I hoped was a seductive smile. Lan watched me with hungry eyes, it made me blush. 

I didn’t need to hear her say it, she wanted me to continue. I grinned and slowly undid my belt. Sliding it free. The striptease continued and even if I felt awkward, Lan seemed to enjoy it. That put me more at ease. Even If Lan was blind it was still very exposing to just undress for someone. 

LanFen smiled and looked me over, which of course I knew she wasn’t really doing. More just for show. She stood, walking over to me. Placing her hand on my chest, I felt my heart pounding. “Aluria Giovanni. I want you to take me, tame me, make me yours.” her eyes met mine, filled with passion and want. I wrapped my arms around her, yanking her into my embrace. 

Our lips met, I could feel the heat from her as our tongues entangled. She was so delicious. So perfect. I needed her and she gave me permission to take as much as I wanted. But, tonight, I had been planning on making it special. Our past few encounters have been very urgent, needy, charged. We took each other as we pleased. Years of waiting and need had whipped us into a frenzy. 

Tonight, I wanted it to be different. I needed it to be. As I broke the kiss with LanFen, I smiled and gazed into her eyes, guiding her onto the bed. LanFen laid down and let out a sigh of contentment. Kneeling down at the foot of the bed, I pulled her over so her legs hang off the side. Letting out a soft growl as I pulled up her skirt, then tugged down her leggings. I started off with kissing the inside of her thighs. 

LanFen let out a soft gasp, wriggling her hips. I went slow, that’s what my intent was going to be for tonight. To draw this out and give her as much pleasure as possible. She moaned as I continued to kiss her thighs, the skin so painfully soft. She was so perfect in everyway. Sometimes it truly felt like her and I were made for eachother. Like we were designed to just fit together in perfection. 

I didn’t have time for those thoughts. I wanted to focus on the here and now. Focus on LanFen. Focus on her breathing which started to hitch as I got up to her now-soaked panties. “Oh, look at that…” I said, casually pressing a knuckle against her mound. LanFen sucked in a breath, letting it out to make a deep, needy sound. 

“I-I...the whole ni-night was exciting Alu...a-and the ride here…” 

“...Had you thinking of getting another ride hmm?” I smirked, grabbing the waist band of her panties, I pulled them down forcefully. LanFen whimpered, but didn’t protest. She told me I could do what I wanted and she was sticking to her word. I felt a hum escape me as I gazed at her delicious folds. Too eager to pause, I drew up to her and licked along them. One long slow lick, I had to hold her hips down to stop Lan from rolling them too hard. She let out a loud, long moan as the contact must have been maddening. I did that a few more times, making sure to drag the flat of my tongue across her slit slowly. 

Lan let out a few quick breaths, mumbling something I couldn’t make out. She squirmed and moaned as I sped up. My tongue dove into her and she let out a cry. Lan was already worked up, even on the way here. She must be going crazy with need right now. So I decided to show some leniency. Sliding a finger into her, she moaned, then I slid the second in. LanFen bucked her hips against me, whimpering and begging softly. 

I could not deny her any longer. Sliding my long fingers in and out of her, my mouth moved over to her swollen clit. I flicked my tongue over it, then sucked on it. Moving in time with my fingers. LanFen melted under me, she moaned and cried out, grinding herself against me greedily. She was so close it was obvious. I sped up even more, sucking on her clit and pushing my fingers in and out even faster. Faster and faster. Her breath frantic and uneven. 

After only a few seconds of this, she came. LanFen’s entire body stiffened: Arching her back and gyrating her hips back and forth. She threw her head back and cried my name out. I kept going, massaging her tender clit as she came down from her orgasm. I smiled to myself, a bit proud of how much more confident I was getting with all this. 

Sliding her up the bed, I laid on top of her, taking a moment to admire her. Her face was flushed, her hair splayed out over the bed. She was gasping for breath, her eyes closed. I wanted to see more of her though. Reaching down, I unbuttoned her blouse. Parting the soft fabric, I smiled. She was wearing a lacy black bra. 

LanFen blushed further, her eyes snapped open. “Do you like it?” She asked, a slight smile turned up the corner of her mouth. 

“I love it, but it’d like it better off.” I reached down, tugging up the bra, her large, full breasts bounced out once free of their confinement. I let out a sigh kneading them with my hands. I pinched her nipples causing Lan to whimper and moan. I chuckled, leaning down to kiss each one affectionately.

“Ah, Alu...st-stop teasing….” She pleaded with me as I rolled my tongue over a nipple, nibbling it gently. She bucked her hips, trying to get my attention. I pulled away, looking down at her as I balanced on my hands. 

“I heard you Lan, I was just trying to draw things out. I didn’t want to just...get to it, you know?” She smiled up at me, reaching up to touch my cheek with her chilly hand. 

“Aluria, everyone has their own way of loving. I adore what we do, and right now...I need it.” I smiled down at her, holding her hand on my cheek so she could feel it. I nodded. 

“Ok Lan...You seem good and ready.” I chuckled, leaning down to kiss her deeply. She let out a soft sigh, punctuated with a gasp as I pressed myself to her entrance. I felt her shift her hips and arch her back as I pushed into her. She was so perfect, I let out a grunt as I pushed in further, inch by inch. 

Lanfen moaned and invited me in further. We fell into each other as always. It was always so easy with her, so natural. Any kind of awkwardness was never there with her. We started in on a shared rhythm, again, so easily. It was like I knew exactly what she needed without her asking. It wasn’t a psionics thing, it felt deeper than that. More intimate. Lan moaned again as I shifted our angle, so that I could bear down more on her. 

I felt the beautiful pressure as I sank into her again, the angle now hitting an entirely different spot inside her. “Aahn! Alu! D-don’t stop!” I sped up, biting my lip as I tried to fight off the urge to release. I needed to hear her scream my name again. I was greedy for it. I gave her a few more thrusts, slow, then quick. LanFen cried out as each one, she was so close. I could feel her pulse racing. Her breath hitching. Her entire body urging me forward. 

It didn't take her long, it never really did the second time. After a few more thrusts I felt Lan’s body stiffen, then she gripped me tighter and let out a cry. A guttural, deep cry of passion. She moaned and yelped, each time I moved inside her causing her to shudder and jerk a bit. She pressed her lips against mine, I could feel as she moaned into my mouth. I gave her a bit, more, bearing down as I went for myself now. 

I felt the familiar, electric shock. The build up deep within, and then the release. It was almost too much at times. The feeling of my entire body lighting up, sometimes it was hard to push through them, the feelings of pure unadulterated pleasure often felt like it was too great for me to endure. But I kept going, feeling the rush as I came inside her. Lan cried out kissing me again, sliding her hands up to cradle my head. I felt her kiss me, whisper in my ears her thanks as we both came down from out orgasm. 

My head finally cleared, all primal thoughts of lust and need sharpened into relative reason. With a slight whimper, I pulled out of Lan, who sighed and kissed me more. “Aluria, I love you. Mmmm, that was...perfection.” I chuckled as I laid beside her. 

“Yeah well, I guess that’s going to make the first stage of the whole baby thing real fun, hmm?” I pulled her close to me, wrapping my arms around her waist. She tsked as she snuggled up with me. 

“No no it’s going to be hard work, Aluria. I am going to work you raw when the time’s right.” She hummed softly, I could tell she was already falling asleep. I just smiled and kissed her temple. 

“I don't’ care Lan. I want this and hey, I’m willing to work for it.”


End file.
